Living with him
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Due to work,Sakura's parents sends her to live with one of their good friends,The Uchiha's.With a socially constipadite bastard,Sasuke,a very hyper five year old,Sakuno,and a meddling mom,Mikoto.Sakura is in for the ride of her life Sum edited 8/4/09 SxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- See I told you people that I will rewrite this story......sooner or later lmao.**

**This is like Killing time because I don't know what to write for my other fics.....**

**R and R!!!!**

**-Standard Disclaimer Applied- **

**Enjoy!**

-xXx-

**Sakura's Pov...**

Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, I have green eyes, pink hair ("yes, PINK!") and I'm Japanese.

I like to do a bunch of stuff on my free time. I recently turned 18 and I go to this school in America due to my parent's work, I've been living in this country since I was really young.

At school, I'm not popular, but I'm not nerdy either I have my good share of friends, but there are still jerks who make fun of me, just because I'm Asian. I really hate those stupid comments especially when they go blabbing random stuff that I'm pretty sure isn't a word in ANY language.

God, such idiots. There is also this one girl that has dated like every cute guy in our school...at least twice, she HATES my guts. Every time I pass by her in the hallway, she glares at me and whispers insults while passing. That gets me super piss and I scream at her out loud which makes ME look like the bad guy. The world is so screwed up.

I'm just a normal girl, with a tiny bit of a temper, pink hair, green eyes, and a slightly larger than normal forehead. Okay, maybe I'm not so normal.

Last night, during dinner, my parents were talking about Japan and I realized that I know nothing of our culture or country, my parents seemed to have noticed as well.

With my mom and dad being such accomplished Doctors they usually work over time, so the three of us rarely get together for dinner or any form of family outings.

When we do have dinner together, which is like two or three times a month, they are too tired to converse.

I practically grew up without parent's. Even though they don't spend time with me, I know that they love me very much.

Then, this morning, while the teacher was explaining something in Algebra II, I was called down to the office.

I could have sworn I got in trouble because earlier I made that Stupid bitch cry for calling my forehead big.

Even my parents were there. This can't be good. Mom and Dad don't even care if I got home at three in the morning, usually because they don't notice.

"Sakura, you are going home early." The office lady said, I stared at her like she was stupid.

"Excuse me, you are going home early." She said again. This time I didn't stare at her, but I turned to my parents, gaping, speechless.

They smiled back at me, as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you… How are you… I-" I was cut off by my mother, "Don't just stand there and attempt to form a sentence, come on." She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the car. I just followed.

When we reached the car, I sat in the backseat, totally confused.

"Umm, Where are we going and why are you two off work?" I asked, finally able to speak correctly.

"Sakura, you know that we love you more than anything in the world," My mom began as I continued staring, "But due to our jobs that takes up most of our time, we don't get spend any time together. As parents, we are failures and both of us feel really guilty. So, your father and I thought it would be better if you go to a friend of ours. She is very nice and we will be sending money to her for taking care of you." She finished.

I stared at her, letting all this information process.

"Does this mean you guys are getting rid of me?" I asked.

A hurt expression flashed on my mom's face and a pang of guilt hit me, the words just came out.

"We would NEVER get rid of you, Sak." My father stated.

"Then why are you sending me off?" I retorted, he stared at me, contemplating.

"What are you not telling me?" I questioned, eyeing them.

He looked at mom, as if asking her for permission, she nodded.

"We are being relocated and even if we wanted to bring you, we can't because everything there has been destroyed by a hurricane. We would kill ourselves before we let you live there." He explained, a sad expression on his face.

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth.

"Whatever happens... just remember that we truly, sincerely love you. You are our baby."

And just like that I was on a plane to..._**JAPAN?**_

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I'm homebound.... _My blackberry began to ring. I checked the caller ID, it read 'mom'.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted.

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that this friend of yours lives in, umm, I don't know, JAPAN!?" I screamed.

"Shhhh," The flight attendant whispered, glaring at me. I looked at her, silently apologizing.

"Oh, I forgot." She answered, laughing lightly.

"People need to know these things mother." I replied.

All passengers, please turn all mobile devices and electronics off, we will take off in just a few moments.

"I got to go, talk to you later." With that, I hung up the phone.

I'm moving to a new country, that apparently is my home land and the only thing I have to find this friend of my parent's is a photo and an address. Boy am I screwed,

Well at least this 'Mikoto Uchiha' looks nice.

**Sasuke's Pov...**

The name's Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years old, and I go to a school called "Haruno Gakuen" in Japan.

Mom's name is Uchiha Mikoto, 45 years old, she is in charge of some company that I don't give a shit about, so I end up taking care of my annoying little sister.

Even if my mom is a workaholic, she will ditch _anyone_ when they're in trouble.

My little sister's name is Sakuno, she's 5, and attending kindergarten at the same school I do.

She might look cute on the outside, but on the inside she is the most devilish creature ever.

It was a normal morning, wake up, brush teeth, change, go downstairs to eat breakfast.

My mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning." She greeted, still staring at the paper.

I replied, while grabbing some food. Sakuno came downstairs, in her pajamas, and said good morning In that sickly sweet voice.

Then mom put down the newspaper, She looked at the both of us and began talking.

"Okay, today there is going to be a new member of the family." I stared at her wide eyed.

"You're pregnant?" I asked, she stared at me and laughed. "No, I'm not, the person that is moving in is a good friend of mine's daughter, her name is Haruno Sakura, She is 18, just like you Sasuke, and she will be transferring to your school."

This is stupid, why would I want another girl in the family? I already have a mom who bosses you around and a little bratty sister, me being the only guy and now another one? No. Way.

What makes it worse is that Sakuno is jumping up and down, clearly excited.

"She is the daughter of my best friend in America, so Sasuke. Be. Nice. To. Her. Or. Else."

"Is she American?" I asked.

"No, she is Japanese." She answered.

"Hn." Let's see who this Haruno Sakura girl is...

-xXx-

**So? How'd you like it? Better than the past or lost cause, because if it's the latter one then I should stop wasting my time.**

**Do tell by Reviewing!!!!!!**

**:)**

**-nanamisakurachan**

**(This chapter was rewriten!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- I'm back, I only got like one review....i think Lol I am DISAPPOINTED!!! but i updated anyway! Because I got super annoyed by the old chapter! :) **

**R and REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Enjoy!**

Standard disclaimer applied...

**p.s. I did NOT spell check so yeah :)**

**-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Pov...**

I have been walking for what seems like years! I called my mom, but she didn't answer. Of course! She must be at work. After about an hour or two (I don't know) I ended up just standing there. So, here I am stuck in some unknown land, I can't find my guardian, and did I mention that American money can't be used unless you exchange it into yen? or whatever you call it. Yup, I'm screwed.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I'm homebound.... _I checked the caller ID and the number was unknown. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Konichiwa!" Replied the person on the other line, she sounded nice.

"Umm, may I ask who you are?" I questioned back, in japanese.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" They asked, I answered cautiously.. "Yes..."

"Well, my name is Uchiha Mikoto, I am your parent's friend who will be taking care of you." She explained.

My face lit up, "Oh, okay, can you tell me how to get to your house Mikoto-san?"

"Um, Sakura-chan, turn around. You are right in front of my house." She stated.

Wait so I have been walking ALL THIS TIME, and she comes and tells me that I have been in FRONT of the house.... You are SO Fu**ing with me! NO. WAY.

After around ten minutes of fuming, I calmed down.

I was walking up to the house then the door flung open and a little girl jumped out. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was confused. Who was this kid? I have to admit she is really adorable though.

When I got her off of me (which took a while) a cute guy walked up to me. He looked about my age; the mysterious guy grabbed the little girl from me and pulled her over to a corner, where the door was.

It looked as if he was giving her a lecture, it reminded me of a father scolding his child, how cute.

He pointed at her in a disappointed manner and suddenly he turned towards me. His gaze on me made my heart beat fast and was it me or was it hot in here?

Without a word, he pushed the little girl towards me, gently, and she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Sakuno, I am going to be like your new little sister! You are going to live with me, mama, and my onii-sama!"

I was surprised, Mom didn't say anything about kids, well, at least Sakuno is cute, what an adorable name!

The hot guy walked up to me.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you seem very annoying." Excuse me! How rude! I take back every nice comment I made about him!

"Oh, Sasuke, Don't be so mean. As they say 'first impressions are everything' screw it up and you will be hated forever." A woman appeared behind that stupid Sasuke, she was the woman in the picture. Mikoto. She was beautiful, If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was still in her twenties. There were no wrinkles on her face what so ever and her hair looked so silky. (I just want to touch it)

"Hi, Sakura-chan, I talked to you on the phone earlier. It's nice to meet you! I will be your guardian! You can call me whatever you like, make yourself at home." She greeted, happily. I smiled in return.

So I guess this is my new home. I spent that day in my new room, unpacking all of my stuff. My room was fairly big; big and green. I liked it.

**Sasuke's Pov...**

I was watching TV on the couch, all comfortable and Sakuno just runs in and takes the remote.

Damn that little girl is annoying; she just wants to cause me trouble. That little devil runs around the house and then she drops the remote right before the front door and runs outside. How troublesome. She's making me sound like that kid from school.

I trudged outside, ready to give Sakuno a nice long lecture. When I saw her, she was hugging some girl before even introducing herself.

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the side.

"What did I do Onii-chan." She asked, innocently (NOT).

"You do not just go up and hug people when they don't know who you are."

I continued to talk and talk until I thought she suffered enough for stealing the remote, then I pushed her back towards the girl.

The girl ended up being that Haruno Sakura mom was talking about earlier.

She looks like an annoying person and I guess I said my thoughts out loud because she looked pretty pissed.

My mother just had to come out that one moment, I think she heard what I said, shit.

She looked mad... oh damn. Luckily she hid it because we had a guest.

At least she is good for something, this Sakura girl just saved me a couple of years worth of pain.

Even if she did help me, though she doesn't know, she still looked annoying.

Sakura Haruno had pink hair, yes PINK! Who the hell dyes their hair pink? I don't know if it's some American thing, but seriously? PINK?

**-x-X-x-**

**A/n- How was that? Okay, well I was thinking, that next chapter i will not use POVs anymore, maybe like every once in a while, What do you think? Yes? no?**

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to Rachel my lil cousin. She has been begging me to update my stories, but I'm too lazy lmao. Sorry!**

**I wrote this a while ago, so the writing isn't exactly up to my standards, but I'm too lazy to rewrite for a fourth time so… :D**

-nanamisakurachan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**a/n- Well, I just recently got a review and the person faved my story and I figured, ehh what the heck, why not update lol. **

**Tomorrow's prom dayyyy! woohoooo! (you should review :) lol **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**I don't own anything. **

**-x-x-x-**

**With Sakura...**

The alarm clock sounded off, playing the song 'Gives you hell', successfully waking a pink haired teen from her slumber. _Damn, I shouldn't have set a stupid alarm clock. _She thought as she groggily brushed her teeth and went through her morning routine.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a white Abercrombie & Fitch shirt, putting her hair into a high ponytail, and checking herself one last time in the mirror, she exited her room.

As Sakura walked downstairs a thought struck her. _Today is my first time, in a long time, that I'm in Japan... Wow, I can't believe my parents. _

Even though her parents didn't spend time with her, the idea that they were mostly home at night somewhat comforted her, but now they were halfway around the Earth. It felt even lonelier. (If possible)

Realizing that she entered the kitchen, she looked around only to be greeted by silence. _It's empty here, just like at home. _Opening the fridge, she took out some ingredients for breakfast and out of nowhere came little Sakuno.

"Good morning Onee-san!!!" She cried, smiling. The said person looked down at the five year old.

"Hello there Sakuno-chan." The pink haired teen replied.

"I'm hungry! Can you make me something?" She asked, looking up with those big round eyes.

Sakura smiled at the bluntness the little Uchiha was showing.

"Of course! Why don't you help me!" Sakura said, happy that she has someone to eat breakfast with. _I haven't had company for breakfast in a while._

The little girl smiled enthusiastically, happy that she gets to help with breakfast.

For their meal, the two made a western style breakfast with eggs, toast, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Sakuno seemed really happy when her 'older sister' laid the food down at the table.

Right when the two were about to start eating, Sasuke walked in. _Damn, he looks hot when he is sweaty. _Thought Sakura, _Wait! This is the bastard that called me annoying!... but that has nothing to do with his hotness... Dammit, kami-sama why did you curse me with such a hot, bastard of a housemate? What did I do wrong?_

He just ignored Sakura and Sakuno, making himself some orange juice, not even giving them a glance. _Heartless prick. _

**With Sasuke...**

The male Uchiha woke up, looking at the clock on his bedside table, it read 6 o' clock. _Damn, I woke up too early. _He thought, but got out of bed nonetheless. _Might as well go for the usual jog. _

Uchiha Sasuke really does despise fangirls, they were annoying, freaky, and they scared the shit out of him. Those... animals were the reasons why he woke up so early just to jog.

Normal people would wake up and jog this early because of their schedule, or the weather was cooler, but not for him,it was all due to his stupid fangirls.

No one was awake _Just the way I like it_, he thought, as the raven haired teen sneaked out the door, iPod in hand, headphones on.

As he jogged around his neighborhood, he thought about the events that occurred in the past couple of days. _I have a feeling things are going to get very annoying. _He thought, picking up his paced into a slow run.

The sound of a female's scream made him switch into a full out run, _Damn fan girls! _Were his last thoughts before he entered the safe property of his home.

When he took off his sneakers, the smell of eggs wafted through the air. Walking into the kitchen, he found his sister and the girl with pink hair about to start breakfast. _Che, how annoying. _Ignoring the two girls, Sasuke walked over to the fridge and grabbed an orange, cutting it in half, he began squeezing the juice.

**End of POV…**

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

The said person did not reply and continued to ignore her. His actions angered her.

"What crawled up YOUR ass and died?" She asked, more to herself than him, but he heard her anyway.

Turning around, he glared at her. "WHAT?" He asked between clenched teeth.

Sakura's eyed widened, not realizing that she said her comment out loud. _Fuck, did I say that out loud? _She asked herself.

"Sasu-nii, Good morning!" Sakuno cried, wanting some attention from the two teens.

Sakura's eyes soften and she let out a small smile. Sasuke stared at her, _She doesn't look that bad when she's like that, her hair somehow....matches her. _He looked over her choice of clothing and gave a slight nod of approval _and she doesn't dress like some skank, in fact, she's pretty hot..... Holy shit! What the Hell am I thinking? _His eyes widened at his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned around and headed upstairs, orange juice in hand.

"Sasuke-kun, Where are you going?" The pink haired teen asked. He turned towards her.

"None of your business," He smirked, "but if you really want to know, I'm going to take a shower, so don't come in and peek." His smirk widened at the look she gave him, her cheeks flushed a deep red, priceless.

_How DARE he! Fine, if you want to play that way, prepare to lose! _She thought, smiling evilly.

"Oh, only people who WANT someone in the shower with them would say something like that. Sorry, but you're not my type." She stated, turning back to innocent little Sakuno, leaving Sasuke to his shower.

After breakfast, Sakura helped Sakuno change into a cute little summer dress and combed her raven hair into two high pig tails.

"Sakura, Sakuno, Sasuke! I'm going to work now! Come down here and give me a kiss goodbye!" Cried Mikoto, as she put her shoes on.

Emerald orbs stared into Sakuno's onyx ones, confused. The younger girl giggled and grabbed the older one's hand, pulling her downstairs.

"Okay, Sakura-chan have fun today alright? Make yourself at home and feel free to do whatever you want, Sakuno-chan, do not cause your brother or Sakura-chan any trouble, and Sasuke watch your little sister with Sakura, do NOT leave any of the girls side and if any of you have a problem call me, okay?" Mikoto gave all three a kiss on the cheek.

She gave Sasuke a look that said 'ditch any of them and you're grounded for life.' and with that she was out the door.

_That was nice. I haven't had one of these mornings in a long time. I guess Sasuke is the one who always takes care of Sakuno, or does he have a girlfriend to help him out? It's not like he can't get one. _Sakura thought to herself, finding that the thought of Sasuke having a girlfriend not fun.

The said boy got off of the wall he was leaning on and began putting on a pair of black Converse, Sakuno followed his actions by putting on some Velcro sandals. _How cute, it's like follow the leader. _Sakura thought.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" She asked, _I've been asking that a lot today and it's barely noon._

"The mall for something I want." He answered. The pink haired girl shrugged and began putting on a pair of green converse.

-x-x-x-

There was a lot of people at the mall, therefore it was very easy to get separated. Keeping what his mom said in mind, Sasuke grabbed his little sister's hand, who, in return, grabbed Sakura's.

_Great, just great. _He thought, sarcastically.

A group of old ladies stared at the trio. "Look at how YOUNG those two are to have a child!" One of them cried.

"I know! Young people these days, they do whatever they please and NEVER think about the responsibility until the child is born." They shook their heads.

The comment's they were making was purposely said out loud so that Sakura and Sasuke could hear, it really got a pink haired teen mad.

"Oi, don't pay attention to them." Sasuke told the pink haired teen. _They are just nosy people with no lives _He added mentally.

"The girl with pink hair looks rather nice too, what a waste."Commented another woman, this time not as old.

_That's it! _and.... _snap_!

Sakura turned around, emerald orbs full of fury.

"All you old ladies,_ shut up_! It is _none_ of your business if we have a child or not! It doesn't concern you people! If you guys have such a _boring_ life that you need to gossip than why don't you dig a _Freaking Hole_ and _Rot_ in it!" Now breathing hard, Sakura turned away from the flabbergasted old women and continued walking with Sasuke and Sakuno.

After a short while of walking and when Sakura calmed down Sasuke began to speak.

"I didn't think you had it in you to bitch at someone, and old hags too?" he said, a smirk glued on his face.

"Ohhhh, Sasu-nii said a bad word!" Cried Sakuno, before the two older teens could explain, the five year old's attention was already set on somewhere else. "Kyaa! Look! It's a toy store!"

With that stated, Sakura and Sasuke got pulled into the said store by the young child.

In the store there were kids running around and toys everywhere, Sakuno, seeing this, let go of anything she was holding and dashed toward a pile of stuffed animals.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Look how cute she is, Sasuke-kun." She commented, Onyx orbs stared at the woman next to him. "I can't blame the old ladies; you DO sound like her mother." He commented, just to annoy her.

"Shut up you stuck up bastard."She retorted. Right when Sasuke was about to reply, a store employee tapped him on the shoulder lightly, with a blush on her face.

"What?" He asked, annoyed that the girl interrupted his fight.

"Ano, Your daughter is crying." She stated timidly.

Sakura, being the over caring person she is, ran toward the crying Sakuno, not even bothering to clear up that she was not her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, emerald orbs scanning the little one's body for any injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing was bleeding.

"I-I fell! And- and people were bullying me!" Sakuno cried out, new fresh tears at the brim of her eyes.

Sakuno picked the young girl up and said soothing words into her ears as Sasuke walks up to the two. He put a hand on the back of his little sister.

"If you stop crying I'll buy you something, you devil." He said. Sakuno's ears perked up,

"Anything?" She asked, looking up.

As she got a nod of approval, Sakura put her down and she ran off, coming back minutes later with a big fluffy teddy bear.

Sasuke sighed and payed for the 'thing'

"You guys are such a cute family." The clerk commented.

"Thank You! Onee-san!" Sakuno replied, not letting the two clear up the misunderstanding.

After they exited, Sasuke dragged the two girls to the store he came to the mall for and bought his item.

"Okay, Since Sasuke-kun got something and kuno-chan," Sakuno smiled at her new nick name," got something, I want something too!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the mall map for her desired place, not even letting Sasuke complain, finding it, she took Sakuno's hand and Sasuke's hand and headed to the top floor; the food court.

"Let's get some ICE CREAM!" She screamed.

At the top, Sasuke, being the none gentleman that he is, sat at a table, not doing anything.

"Water." He ordered. _Oh, we are too good for SENTENCES now huh? _She thought mentally.

"Sasuke, you're at an _Ice Cream Store _and you're ordering _Water?_" She asked.

The person in questioning just stared back at her, "Aa."

"Onee-san, Sasu-nii has never had ice cream before, but can I have strawberry!" Sakuno exclaimed and Sakura gapped at Sasuke.

"That's a sin!" She exclaimed, causing a few passer bys to stare.

"Shut up." The male replied, looking away.

"Sakura one-sama! I want strawberry!" Sakuno begged, cutting their conversation short, the said person nodded and went to buy the said items.

When she came back, in her hands was a tray with chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream, along with a bottle of water.

The Raven haired teen raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You fatty." He commented.

Sakura smirked, not affected by his remark. "Sa. Su. Ke. Kun," She began, getting closer to the male. "You are not allowed to drink any water until you at _least _eat half of the chocolate ice cream." She grabbed the bottle and put it on the other side of the table, farthest from Sasuke.

A simple 'no' was his answer. Sakura ignored him, putting the tray down, and handing out the ice cream.

"Arigato, Saku-nee!" Sakuno thanked, digging into her soft, creamy ice cream.

Sasuke glared at the older girl in front of him. "I can always go buy another one." He stated.

She smiled, "Too bad, this is the last bottle, and you can't go downstairs to buy one because you can't leave Sakuno and I."

A growl emitted from Sasuke. "I don't have to drink water."

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs. "Just eat it Sasuke, it's really good!"

When he opened his mouth to retort, a spoon of chocolate ice cream was stuffed into his mouth.

"See? Isn't it good, Sasu-nii." Sakuno asked, as Sakura raised the spoon for another bite.

Sasuke grabbed the spoon. "I don't like it."

Sakura frowned.

"Fun-sucker." She whispered, taking a bite of her own ice cream and handing him the bottle of water.

"Hn."

After his answer, everything got really quiet. Sakura stared at her ice cream awkwardly, not good with silence.

"So, Sasuke-kun, how old are you?" She asked, attempting to start a conversation.

He took a moment, then answered. "Eighteen."

_Well, that conversation was interesting...NOT! What an socially constipated person! He hasn't even said my NAME before! _Her thoughts were cut short when someone said something.

"Hey Look! It's Sasuke-teme!" Sakura's eyes widened at the comment. _Sasuke-TEME? Holy mother of Jesus! Why didn't I think of that? _Sakura thought, turning around to see the person who called her housemate by such a fitting name

.

"Sasuke-kun, who is that?" She asked.

"Dobe." Was the only thing he said before a blob of orange attacked them.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet such a purty lady like ya!" He introduced himself.

"Dobe, If you're trying to flatter her, you can try using real words." The onyx eyed teen said.

"You know what, Teme? Shut up!"

Sakura smiled at the two's fight. _Just like siblings. Well, Naruto seems like a nice person, very...talkative, unlike Sasuke. _She thought. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun, my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-chan huh? Your name fits." He commented, making her blush. _Why am I angered by that? _Sasuke asked himself.

The blond looked around. "Oh, Sakuno-chan fell asleep." He said.

Emerald and onyx looked over to the said girl and noticed that she was, indeed, asleep, her ice cream nowhere to be seen.

"No wonder it was so quiet." The Raven haired teen commented, receiving a nod from his house mate.

Naruto shrugged, "Does anyone want that chocolate ice cream? It's begging me to eat it." He said, pointing at the dejected dessert.

Sakura nodded, "Just take it, Sasuke-kun wasn't going to."

"Nice!" The blond exclaimed.

"What are you doing here anyway Dobe." Sasuke asked.

"There's a new Ramen stand here and I decided to check it out." He answered with a spoonful of ice cream. Sasuke stared at him in disgust.

When the ice cream was finished, everyone decided to go home.

"Oh! I'll meet you guys at the teme's house! I still need to get something for my dad. That perv needs some writing utensils for his 'books' che, more like porn."

_Damn, the Dobe is coming home with us. _Sasuke thought. Even if he doesn't state it, or show it, Naruto was still like a brother to him, a best friend, but he still gets on the Raven haired teen's nerves.

"Naruto-kun's dad.. writes porn?" Sakura asked, grabbing all the shopping bags.

"I have no idea, but his name is Jaraiya and he adopted Naruto." The Uchiha explained, while picking up Sakuno.

The three walked towards the exit of the mall, ignoring passerby's who pointed and gossiped.

When the three entered the house, Sasuke placed Sakuno in bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her in, placing her new teddy bear besides her. Sakura stood by the door, watching and smiling.

"Sasuke-kun, you'd make a wonderful father." Sakura commented, when she realized that what she said sounded really weird, a blush crept up her face. He smirked at her reaction.

Then, the door opening and being slammed shut was heard.

"That's the Dobe." Sasuke murmured heading towards the loud blond, Sakura smiled, her blush already gone and followed him downstairs.

"What were you guys doing upstairs?" Naruto asked, when the two came downstairs.

"I was telling Sasuke that he'll make a really good dad." Sakura exclaimed, then gasped, _I'm so stupid! _She thought, mentally hitting her head. _Think before you speak SAKURA! _

Sasuke smirked even wider, amused by her reactions from her own outbursts.

"Oh My Gosh! Teme! You knocked Sakura-chan up?! How could you!!!" Naruto screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha male.

"Lower your voice Dobe."

"Holy shit! He's not denying it!" The blond ran over to Sakura and took her hands.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, if Sasuke-teme is a bad father, I'll take care of you two," His gazed went to her stomach, "Baby, I'm sorry to say, but your father is a failure. It's okay! Uncle Naruto will be here!"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head, her face was a deep shade of red.

"I'm NOT pregnant Naruto!" She yelled.

"_Lower your voices._" Sasuke hissed, pointing upstairs, reminding them that Sakuno was sleeping.

Sakura apologized, glared at Naruto for his stupidity, and turned to Sasuke, before she could say anything a stomach growling was heard.

Naruto laughed, sheepishly rubbing the bump on his head (courtesy of Sakura) "I'm Hungry." He said.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "You're an idiot, I'm not cooking," He said before walking over to the couch to watch TV.

Sakura stared at Naruto, _Aw, who could stay mad at him. Besides that was a simple misunderstanding…. It was kind of my fault to begin with. _She thought.

-x-x-x-.

As she put the last of the food on the table, Sasuke looked over it.

"Hn, Pinky, I guess you CAN cook." He commented with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him Sakura-chan! Your food looks DELICIOUS! It might even be second to RAMEN!" The blond exclaimed.

"Be Quiet Dobe." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura just nodded and ignored both of their comments.

When dinner was over, Sasuke picked up the dishes and washed them as Sakura cleaned the table.

"Teme, it's very rude to make a guess clean up! Sakura-chan I'll walk you home!" The blond yelled.

"Idiot, she lives with us." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No WAY! Why does the TEME get all the hot GIRLS!?" Sakura blushed at the comment and Sasuke kicked him out.

Naruto stood at the entrance of the house. "Well, at least I don't have to clean up." He said, walking away.

_What a troublesome day. _Sasuke thought.

_Wow , my first day in Japan is already over! _Sakura thought.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/n- I noticed I haven't updated so I figure ehh Why not right? Lol**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **

**-nanamisakurachan**

(I somewhat edited this chapter on August 4th 09)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- First off! I apologize deeply for my lack of interest and such for this story! I'm currently rewriting 'Dilemmas' and I've left all my other fics hanging because my computer lost all its info (Make sure you always have a backup!) and all the stories I was working on was DELETED!!! :( **

**I was So depressed that I just gave up . . . then boredom struck.. So I'm updating!!!!!! **

**-Standard Disclaimer applied- **

**Please Enjoy! **

**-x-x-x-**

"So, Sakura-chan, how was your fist day in Japan?" Mikoto asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sakuno, and Mikoto were all eating breakfast together. It was a Sunday, meaning Mikoto's day off, free from paper work, clients, etc.

Sakura swallowed the food she had in her mouth and answered with a smile on her face. "It was a lot of fun."

Sakuno decided to speak up, "Yeah! Sasu-nii took us to the mall and he bought me a big teddy bear," She explained, spreading her arms to show her mom how big the stuffed animal was, "but then, when we went up for ice cream I fell asleep, and, and.. I don't remember anything after that."

Mikoto laughed at her daughter's childish antics.

"I had to carry you home." Sasuke said, it being the first thing that came out of his mouth all morning.

"Nice to hear your voice Sasuke-kun." Sakura commented.

"Shut up pinky." He retorted, causing Sakura to scowl.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, your hair is pink." He stated.

"It's Na-tur-al." She explained, pointing at her roots.

"Hn."

"What if I called you teme, like Naruto?" She asked.

"Then I'll call you fatty." He Answered.

Mikoto sat at the sidelines, watching the two teen's conversation.

"Are they always like this?" Mikoto asked her daughter.

"Mmhmm." She answered; her attention on her waffles.

The argument continued for another five minutes until Mikoto commanded the two to sit down and finish breakfast.

"Mommy, what are we going to do today?" Sakuno asked; it's the one question she always asks her mother every Sunday.

Mikoto had made it a goal to spend every Sunday with her children.

"I was thinking we should invite some of Sasuke's friends over, so that Sakura-chan won't be lonely on her first day of school." Mikoto explained.

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously choked on their food.

"What!" They screamed, standing up.

Mikoto looked at the two teens, a smile on her face. "It's like a welcome party."

**Sakura's POV. . . **

The thought never even occurred. I didn't even come close to thinking it, so when Mikoto said the word 'school' I very, very, _very _surprised.

Thinking about it now, I guess it makes sense. I'll be living here, so I have to finish my education, right?

Great, I'm pretty sure school here isn't that much different than it is in the states; the boring teachers, the bitches, the nerds, etc.

I wonder what type of people Sasuke hangs out with, other than Naruto. Maybe he hangs out with emo people; he has the hair for it.

Does he play any sports?

I think he does, people don't get abs like those by just sitting on your butts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Why do I have to introduce them?" He asked, sitting back down, a scowl on his face, Sakura sat down as well.

"Because I said so, be nice Sasuke." Mikoto said, giving him a look that left no room argument.

After breakfast, Mikoto washed the dishes with the help of little Sakuno.

"Sasuke! Call your friends over! We're going to have a barbeque and pool party!" Mikoto screamed.

Sasuke frowned from his spot on the couch.

"This is troublesome." He said, taking out his cell phone to text his friends, Sakura stared at him.

"Why do you always say troublesome?" She asked; only to be ignored.

"Sasuke! Go with Sakura to the supermarket to get groceries for the party!"

Sasuke sighed and got up, grabbing his keys and wallet, he headed for the door. Sakura just sat there, staring. _He is so rude! His mom said BOTH of us. _She thought, angrily.

"You coming?" He asked, Sakura's frown turned into a small smile.

When she got outside, Sasuke was in a very, _very _nice car. Emerald orbs scanned the vehicle.

"_This _is your car? _You _have a Ferrari!?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll leave you if you don't get in and close your mouth, flies will fly in."

Sakura closed her mouth and slowly got in the car, admiring its beauty.

"Why didn't you drive this yesterday? We had to walk in the heat." She said.

"There's only two seats." He stated, she blushed at her stupid question.

"Oh."

Sasuke smirked; _she's cute when she's embarrassed. _He thought.

Sakura looked around the car and noticed a button, her emerald eyes widened.

"IT'S A HARDTOP!" She screamed, causing Sasuke to flinch. "Can I press it? Can I press it? Can I press it? Can I press it? Can I-"

"Will you shut up if I do?" Sasuke asked; she nodded excitedly.

The Uchiha sighed and let her pressed the button, causing the roof of the car to fold and disappear into the trunk. "Happy?" he asked, driving the car put of the driveway.

"Ecstatic!" She replied, closing her eyes and letting the wind to fly through her hair. Onyx orbs glanced at the girl next to him. _Beautiful _was the only word that came up, his eyes widened a fraction, surprised that he thought that. _She's going to be the death of me. _He thought, averting his attention back to the road.

The trip to the supermarket was uneventful.

-x-x-x-

"Sakura-chan! Get out of the bathroom! Everyone is waiting!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair outside along with a group of what they call his friends. There was Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten; everyone was in their bathing suit, ready to get wet.

"What are we doing here?" Kiba asked.

"You guys are here to meet Sakura-chan! She is super nice and pretty and-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "Shut up Dobe."

"Wait. You invited us here to meet a _girl?_" Kiba grinned, "I'd never think the day would come! Uchiha Sasuke is NOT gay!" He confirmed, standing up and turning around.

"Shut up Kiba!" Ino shouted.

Just then Sakuno ran out in her little one piece bathing suit with ruffles.

"Sasu-nii! Saku-nee doesn't want to come out, so mommy ask, no, ordered you to get her." She explained, using hand gestures earning multiple 'aws' from the other girls.

Sasuke sighed and got up, heading into the house.

The other teens gave each other glances, nodding; they all got up and followed the Uchiha.

**With Sasuke… **

The Older Uchiha reached the bathroom, sighing to himself. _She's been here for less than a week and I just know she's going to kill me one day. _He thought.

"Oi, Sakura, get out." He said, knocking on the door. The sound of her name rolling off his tongue was perfect, angelic even.

Receiving no answer, Sasuke knocked again, this time harder.

"Dammit Pinky open up!"

This time, he got a reply.

"I don't want to. It's weird."

He rolled his onyx orbs.

"What's weird?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Sakura kept silent and when he was about to speak again, there was a click and Sakura opened the door slowly.

She stood there, timidly, in a green, two-piece bathing suit.

Sasuke could only stare, for the first time, his heart began to race.

"See, you're staring. It's weird." She mumbled, looking away.

"You're so self conscious, who gives a damn Sakura, you'll be in the water anyway. It's not like we're asking you to go down a runway." Sasuke comforted, looking anywhere but Sakura. _But it shows a little too much skin for my liking, the other guys see just as much as I can… woah, who gives a shit if they see her, che why would I care, why DO I care? _Sakura's voice pulled him back to reality.

"I think that's the most words you've said to me since we met." She smiled, "Thanks" She whispered.

**With everyone else…**

The group of teens, along with Mikoto and Sakuno were all hiding behind a corner, spying on the two.

"Wow, she's a babe." Kiba commented, receiving nods from a few of the guys.

"S-She looks very nice." Hinata said, blushing.

"Damn, Sasuke-kun is actually speaking in sentences with her. I'm so jealous." Ino said, frowning.

"Oh, shut up Ino." Tenten replied.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing?" Mikoto asked, never taking her eyes off the two.

From the spot that they were in, Sakura's and Sasukie's voice couldn't be heard.

Just then, Sasuke pulled on Sakura's hand and hugged her, multiple gasps were heard.

"H-He just _hugged _her, _My _Sasuke-kun just _hugged _her." Ino exclaimed, earning her a shut up from everyone else.

"Damn, he isn't letting go either." Kiba commented.

"Crap, they're coming over, everyone run!" Naruto commanded, pushing everyone towards the back door.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said, walking back to his seat.

**With Sasuke and Sakura… **

"Don't just stand there like a friggin statue, let's go, everyone is waiting." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand.

Sakura, surprised by the sudden contact, tripped on her own foot. The Uchiha stretched his arm out and caught the falling girl, pulling her into his arms.

_He's so soft, She's so soft _They thought when their bodies touched.

"You're a klutz." He smirked.

"S-shut up." She retorted, face pink.

"Hn."

Sakura looked around, "Sasuke-kun, there are a group of weird people hiding behind that wall." She said.

The said person looked at the same direction, spotting his friends. "Those are my friends." He explained. "Don't embarrass my Sakura." He warned

_They don't look emo _Sakura thought _In fact, they look normal. Woah! Wait! Rewind! Did he just… say my name? Holy shit! . . . I have to write this down! _

"Let's go." Sasuke said, untangling himself from Sakura and bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, let's go." The Uchiha replied, walking away.

A smile crept up to Sakura's face. _I think I'll like it here. _Were her last thoughts before running up to the Raven haired teen.

-x-x-x-

**A/n- So how'd you like it? I really hoped you enjoyed it and stay with me and this story ****J**

**Thank you for the support and this is dedicated to the reviewers. **

**I will try to update soon. **

**-Nanamisakurachan **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Heyyyy. . . I'm updating! xD I hope you enjoyed the last chapter (It took me the whole day to write it!) Thank you for the reviews. . . . . . . . . That I kind of didn't get . . . . -_- (Looks away in disappointment) **

**-Standard Disclaimer applied- **

**R and R **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**With Sakura… **

"Okay class, we have a new student today," Iruka signaled for Sakura to walk in, "Her name is Haruno Sakura. Tell the class a little about yourself Sakura."

The said person looked at her new classmates nervously, _Well, I have Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. . . . I'll live…maybe. _She thought, waving at her newly acquainted friends.

Naruto grinned and waved back enthusiastically, the other two ignored her.

"Um.. . I'm from America, I like dance and music, and I don't like people who leave other people to find their classrooms." She finished, looking at the class, but her emerald orbs lingered on Sasuke, directing her last comment to him. He smirked.

Earlier that morning the young Uchiha, after the two drop off Sakuno, left Sakura, telling her to find her class herself.

**Flashback…**

"Bye Onii-san, Onee-chan." Sakuno waved in her plaid uniform dress, her raven hair swishing back and forth.

Sakura returned the wave, smiling. "She is the cutest thing ever." She commented turning to Sasuke who just ignored the little girl.

"She's a little devil." He replied, turning around and walking away.

Sakura gapped. "Aren't you going to take me to my classroom?" She asked.

"Go find it yourself, you're smart." With that said, the Uchiha walked away, not even turning back to look at the angry expression on the pinkette's face.

**End of Flashback…**

_Just thinking about it pisses me off, that jerk; I take back all the nice words I've wasted on him! _She screamed, mentally.

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" Iruka asked, breaking her mental rant on why the Uchiha was a heartless bastard.

A brown haired girl raised her perfectly manicured hand. "Is your hair like really that color?" She asked, smiling in a sickly sweet fashion.

Sakura smiled back, unwillingly, "Yes, it's natural."

Another hand was raised, this time it was someone she knew, "Sakura-chan, do you play an instrument?"

She smiled at the blond, "Yeah, I play the guitar and piano." She answered.

"Showoff." The girl from earlier whispered, only to be ignored.

"You're hot; would you go out with me?" Someone else asked, earning multiple 'yes' from other guys in the room.

Before the teen could answer, the teacher butted in. "Class, Sakura-san over here, is currently living with the Uchiha's. She moved here herself, without parents so make her feel welcomed. You can ask more questions after class."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the teacher, eyes wide and speechless, along with everyone else in the room (Excluding Naruto and Shikamaru)

"_What!"_ _He wasn't suppose to say that! _

**Earlier With Sasuke… **

The moment the teacher walked in, the Uchiha groaned. _I hope he doesn't say anything about her living with me. _He thought, slamming his head on the table.

"What's wrong teme? Aren't you excited? Sakura-chan is going to be in our class!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a grunt from the raven haired teen.

"Shut up Dobe." _Damn, mom's going to kill me if she gets pummeled by my fan girls. _The Uchiha thought.

The pink haired girl walked in, everyone stopped their jabbering and focused on the new girl.

"Um... I'm from America, I like dance and music, and I don't like people who leave other people to find their classrooms." She finished, looking at the class, but her emerald orbs lingered on Sasuke, directing her last comment to him. He smirked. _That's what you get for pushing me into the water yesterday. _He thought.

**Flashback…**

Sasuke stood at the side of the pool, watching his stupid best friend try to float without moving.

"Uzumaki, you suck." Neji commented, smirking at Naruto's failed attempt.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" The blond retorted.

"Why don't you swim with us Sasuke?" Ino asked while backstroking.

"Hn. No." He answered, crossing his arms.

"You're such a fun sucker teme." commented Naruto, who was in a headlock by Neji.

"Yeah! Sasu-nii, you should come swim with us." Sakuno cried, splashing around in the shallower end of the pool .

Before he could reply Sakura jumped onto his back, causing him to lose balance, and both of them to fell into the water; resulting in a big splash.

Mikoto took a picture of the two in the air, _How cute! _She thought as she stared at the picture on her digital camera.

**End Flashback…**

Naruto raised his hand and screamed, "Sakura-chan, do you play an instrument?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, I play the guitar and piano." She answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. _No way, those are the same ones I play, what a biter. _He thought.

"You're hot; would you go out with me?" Some kid asked, earning multiple 'yes' from other guys in the class.

The question made something in Sasuke stir. _What the hell! Why am I jealous? She's nothing to me! I won't give a shit if she says yes. _He lied.

Before the teen could hear the answer, the teacher butted in. "Class, Sakura-san over here, is currently living with the Uchiha's. She moved here herself, without parents so make her feel welcomed. You can ask more questions after class."

"What!"_ Fuck! I'm screwed. _

-x-x-x-

**Lunch break…**

The whole gang was currently sitting at a table in the lunch room; the boys were sitting on one side as the girls sat on the other. Everyone was chatting happily.

"So, how is your first day so far, Sakura?" Tenten asked, noticing the pink haired teen's silence.

She looked up, confused. "Huh?"

Tenten sighed and repeated her question; "How was your first day?"

Sakura flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Tenten and the girls. "It was good," She answered.

"Who have you had your classes with so far?" Ino asked, urging her new friend to talk.

Sakura looked up, thinking. "For homeroom I have Iruka with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. For first period I have AP chem. with Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. For Second period I have AP Cal. with Sasuke. And now I'm at lunch." She finished.

"WAIT!" Ino screamed, causing a few students to stare, but she ignored them. "Let me see your schedule." She commanded, snatching Sakura's schedule.

As she looked over the paper, her blue orbs widened. "Tennie, Hina, look at this." She said, showing them her schedule.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Y-you have all the same classes as Sasuke-san." Hinata answered.

"There is no way that can be coincidence." Tenten stated.

**With the guys…**

"Hey, guess what?" Naruto asked, even though he received no answer, he continued anyway, "Sakura-chan plays the same instruments that the Teme does."

His statement received multiple stares.

"Does that mean that the Uchiha will have competition?" Kiba asked, receiving a glare from the said person.

"How troublesome," commented Shikamaru.

"Only fate would know who is better." Neji concluded.

"You guys are idiots." The Uchiha stated, glaring at his blond best friend.

"Oh shit. I think he's angry." Naruto said.

"No shit, sherlock." Neji replied.

"I think it's because of the rumors going around." Kiba remarked.

"Ohhhh! I heard one that teme got Sakura pregnant when he went over to America for that concert and now she is here so that both of them can take care of the kid." Naruto anounced

"Can you guys shut up?" The raven haired teen asked, getting up and leaving the table.

"Oh My Gosh! It's true isn't it! You Knocked Sakura-chan up!!!!!" Naruto yelled causing the surrounded crowds to gasp.

Kiba smacked him.

"You're a fucking dumbass!" Kiba yelled.

**Back with the girls…**

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, her three friends stared at her.

"You don't know?" Ino asked, amazed.

Sakura twitched. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew now would I, Ino-pig?"

The blonde glared at her friend for the nickname. "Well, Forehead," She began, using her own nickname; "You and Sasuke have the same schedule because you are in the A & M department for your last two periods." She finished.

Emerald orbs just stared.

"I don't get it. What's so special about it?" She asked.

Ino sighed, exasperated. "Tenten, you take over."

The said girl patted the blond on the back, then looked at Sakura.

"A & M stands for arts and music. Only multitalented students are allowed into those classes; they have a mix of different events. There's hip hop, tango, ballet, piano, guitar, waltz, singing, etc. If you are in those classes, it means that you must be good at something." She explained.

"Then what about you guys?" The pinkette asked.

"N-Neji-niii and I have to take business majors because of my father, Ino-chan is the cheerleading captain so she spends her last two periods at practice, Naruto-kun cannot dance, or sing so he wasn't accepted," Ino butted in.

"He sings like a girl," She laughed, "and has two left feet, Shika-kun is failing all his classes because he is too lazy to do shit, even with his brains, so he can't be in there." She finished.

Sakura 'ahh'ed, understanding the situation; "That explains the slutty girls." She whispered to herself.

Too bad her friend heard her.

"What slutty girls?" Ino asked.

"H-huh?" Sakura asked, playing stupid.

"What. Slutty. Girls?" She repeated.

Sakura sighed, gave in, and began explaining earlier events.

**Flashbacks…**

"Okay, since we have a new student today, I'll give everyone a free day." Kakashi announced, taking out his Icha Icha paradise book and sitting at his desk.

Sakura smiled, putting away her calculus notebook, happy that she didn't have to do any work for the next hour.

Right when she was about to turn to Sasuke, someone slapped their hand on her desk.

"Ex_cuse _me, bitch."

Sakura stared at the red head in front of her. _Are prostitutes allowed in Japan? _She wondered, eyeing the shortness of the girls skirt.

"She said_, escuse me, bitch."_ Another girl said.

Emerald orbs flickered to the purple haired girl and ths shortness of _her _skirt. _Are these girls in my class? _She asked herself, _Am I really in AP calculus?_

"He_llo_." The redhead said, snapping the pinkette back to reallity.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She answered, not wanting to start a fight.

The red head gave her a sneer. "Don't act like you don't know."

Sakura gave her an innocent stare and shrugged.

"You are talking to _Karin-_sama, bitch." The purple one said.

Sakura's eye twitched, getting annoyed by their constant 'bitch'. "Okaay, and what do you guys want?"

"Stay away from _my _Sasuke-kun. If I find you anywhere _near _him I will, like, kill you." The red head, Karin, threatened.

Sakura held back her laugh, resulting it to sound like a snort. "But that would be hard since I sleep in the same room as him." She lied, enjoying the situation.

The purple haired girl, Amy, gasped. "Y-You s-slut!" She screamed.

Sakura looked around the room and noticed that her classmates were all watching the scene intently, including the Uchiha. _Shit, Sasuke's going to kill me._ She thought. _Well, at least I get to piss these bitches off. _

"Why are you calling _me _a slut when you guys are the ones wearing clothes that are four sizes too small?" The pinkette asked, a few classmates began to laugh, turning skank and skankier bright red.

"At least I'm not, like, fat." Karin replied, checking her nails.

"Yes you are." A random guy in the classroom shouted.

"And Sakura-chan is fifty million times hotter than you." Another screamed.

Karin and Amy left the classroom, both fuming with rage.

Cheering could be heard in the classroom.

**End Flashback… **

"Then guys began to crowd around me, but Sasuke-kun made them all go away and took me outside. He started screaming at me for lying and blah blah blah." She finished.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino stared at their new bestfriend.

"Then why were you so sad in the beginning?" Ino asked, confused.

Sakura rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Dude, you weren't talking earlier." Tenten explained.

"Oh, some rumors are going around about me…. And Sasuke." She said, "I think I'm going to go." The emerald eyed teen stated, getting up.

"Bye."

-x-x-x-

Sasuke was currently outside, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. _At least she has a backbone and didn't just let those sluts bully her. _He thought.

"How annoying." He said outloud, thinking no one was around,

But he was wrong, someone was around.

"Who's annoying?"

Onyx orbs flickened to the person with the angelic voice. _Angelic? Really? _He thought.

"You're annoying." He replied, Sakura sighed and sat down next to him.

"Look I'm sorry about lying during 2nd period. Please forgive me." She apologized, nudging the teen next to her.

He ignored her. _I'm not mad about that. Like hell I'm that sensitive….._

"Can you stop ignoring me and begin making fun of me again!" She begged, shaking the Uchiha.

"Just don't talk to boys." Right after the words came out of his mouth, onyx orbs widened. _Fuck, I didn't mean that. _

Sakura stared at the boy besides her, a smile crept up her face.

"You were JEALOUS!!" She screamed, giggling.

"I was Not!" He retorted, crossing his arms. Sakura just smiled and gave him a hug.

A click was heard from behind a bush.

-x-x-x-

**A/n- Well… you like? Please review and tell me. **

_**Important notice. **_**I rewrote this story so please reread it (Updated 8/18/09) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am very sorry for leaving this story hanging :D **

**~NanamiSakuraChan~ **

**P.S. I didn't spell check :) So sorry about the grammar and spelling errors. **


End file.
